Loser
by aniranzracz
Summary: I heard you're a player, so let's play a game. Whoever falls in love first, loses—Hanya sebuah permainan yang memaksa Hermione dan Draco menyangkal perasaan mereka. Mind to RnR? Thank you very much! :D


Hermione _is a nerd. Formerly._

Dulu semua orang boleh mengolok gigi Hermione yang besar-besar dan maju, atau rambutnya yang seperti surai singa. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu dan Hermione sendiri tidak peduli. Ilmu sihir sudah menarik perhatiannya sehingga ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan penampilannya yang aneh.

Tapi sekarang Hermione sudah berubah.

Ia sudah menginjak kelas tujuh dan ia masih memegang predikat murid terpintar seangkatan di Hogwarts. Oke, otaknya tidak berubah. Yang berubah adalah penampilannya. Giginya sudah tidak maju lagi, dan rambutnya—walaupun ikal—tergerai teratur di punggungya. Tidak jarang ia mengikat kuda rambutnya tersebut atau mengepangnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah menjadi salah satu siswi paling diinginkan di Hogwarts. Dan menjadi yang paling sulit untuk didapatkan.

Seluruh murid laki-laki di Hogwarts hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati ketika Hermione terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan tahun ini, dan yang menjadi _parthner_-nya adalah Pangeran Slytherin—Draco Malfoy.

Di seantero Hogwarts, mungkin hanya Draco yang menolak mentah-mentah untuk mengakui Hermione sebagai gadis yang cantik. Bahkan Blaise Zabini yang seleranya paling berkelas sudah mengakui kecantikan Hermione.

Pikiran Profesor McGonagall mungkin sudah terbalik. Hanya dengan alasan untuk mempersatukan dua asrama yang sebelumnya seperti anjing dan kucing—Gryffindor dengan Slytherin—ia memilih Draco Malfoy sebagai _parthner _Hermione.

Tujuannya benar, tapi caranya yang salah.

Karena yang ada malah Hermione dan Draco menjadikan Asrama Ketua Murid sebagai arena mereka berdebat—bahkan tidak jarang berakhir dengan perang mantra.

.

.

_I heard you're a player _

_So let's play a game_

_Whoever falls in love first, loses—c _

.

_A fic from aniranzracz…_

.

**Loser**

14 May 2013

Harry Potter © JKR

.

a/n: Sori yo kalau Bahasa Inggris saya gak bagus di fic ini-_- Summary copas—dengan perubahan—dari Tumblr -_- mungkin ini ngejiplak tapi menurut saya enggak. Saya hanya mau bikin cerita DraMione dari _quote_ itu. _You may flame but I don't care_.

Mind to RnR? :D Thankyou! ({you})

.

.

Hermione sedang duduk di sofa empuk berwarna merah di Asrama ketika Draco menghamburkan surat-surat—mungkin ada sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas surat—ke arahnya. Surat-surat itu dibungkus oleh amplop _pink_—ada yang polos dan ada yang bergambar hati-hati berwarna merah—dan harumnya yang menyengat tercium sampai sekitar radius dua meter, membuat Hermione menutup hidungnya seketika.

"Tuh, surat dari suami-suamimu," sindir Draco.

Hermione menyingkirkan surat-surat yang berjatuhan tersebut dari badannya. "Aku tidak sudi membukanya karena kau telah memegang suratku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco. Tumben kakak kelas paling ditakuti oleh murid-murid kelas satu ini peduli dengan keputusan Hermione. Tapi lalu ia berkata, "Jangan sombong, Granger! Kau beruntung masih ada orang yang menyukaimu, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti alasannya. Atau jangan-jangan kau ini…"

Hermione mendelik. "Apa?"

"Lesbi?" lanjut Draco seraya nyengir lebar. "Hahaha… siapa pacarmu sekarang? Ginny Weasley? Oh, manis sekali. _I'll tell Potter later_!"

Hermione melemparkan buku Transfigurasi yang terletak di sebelahnya ke kepala Malfoy—tepat menghatam jidat pemuda tersebut. "Sembarangan!"

"Au!" jerit Draco. "Sakit, tahu!"

"Aku tahu kalau itu sakit," timpal Hermione santai sambil terkekeh pelan. "Siapa yang tidak kesakitan dihantam oleh buku setebal 536 halaman dengan _cover _tebal?"

Draco mencibir dan melemparkan buku tersebut ke sofa. Ia ingin membalas Hermione dengan melemparkan buku itu ke kepala Hermione juga, tapi ia takut kalau Hermione sampai mengadakan jumpa pers karena hal tersebut. Bisa-bisa Draco dikira waria—setengah wanita setengah pria—karena melawan perempuan.

"Lagipula kenapa sih, kalau aku tidak mau membalas surat-surat mereka?" tanya Hermione. "Ini suratku, bukan suratmu. Mereka kirim ini untukku, bukan untukmu. Lalu kenapa kau yang repot?"

"Aku laki-laki—"

"Aku ragu," sela Hermione usil.

"Dengar dulu!" seru Draco kesal. Emosinya yang tadi ada karena dilempari buku oleh Hermione bertambah dua kali lipat karena Hermione ragu dia adalah seorang laki-laki. "Aku laki-laki dan aku mengerti perasaan laki-laki jika surat cintanya tidak dibalas."

"Surat cinta sebenarnya tidak berarti apa-apa," ujar Hermione. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia mengambil satu surat terdekat.

"Apa kaubilang?" ujar Draco. "Coba saja kau yang jadi mereka! Pasti kau sakit hati! Kau harusnya mengikutiku! Menghargai setiap cinta yang datang!"

"Aku kan tidak sepertimu," ujar Hermione cuek sambil merobek satu amplop. Ia bernapas melalui mulut karena tidak tahan menghirup bau harum menyengat dari surat tersebut. "Kalau kau kan, makan cinta setiap hari seperti sarapan!"

Draco duduk di sofa tunggal berwarna hijau. "Namanya juga Cassanova!"

"Cassanova?" tanya Hermione tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari surat cinta yang ditujukan untuknya tersebut. "Kau malah lebih mirip musang daripada—"

"_Shut up, _Granger," ujar Draco marah. Oke, emosinya bertambah tiga kali lipat. "Aku Cassanova-nya Hogwarts. Aku bisa mendapatkan cewek mana pun yang aku inginkan! Siapa sih, perempuan Hogwarts yang tidak takluk padaku?"

"Aku," jawab Hermione sambil membuang surat yang ia baca ke lantai dan menginjaknya. "Pada orang-orang yang mengirimiku surat cinta saja tidak, apalagi dengan musang pirang seperti kau!"

"Aku bukan musang, dan suatu saat nanti kau akan mengakuinya, Granger!" seru Draco. "Tinggal tunggu waktu saja!"

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Jatuh. Cinta. Padamu!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan," ujar Draco, nada suaranya mendadak berubah. Ia bahkan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kepala agar ia merasa lebih nyaman. "_Let's play a _game. Blaise memainkannya di tahun ketiga bersama salah seorang anak Slytherin. Cara untuk memainkan _game_ ini adalah, kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi pasangan serasi bersama _parthner_ main-mu—"

"Aku tidak mau—bahkan hanyapura-pura—jadi _parthner_-mu!" sela Hermione.

Draco melanjutkan tanpa peduli dengan protes Hermione, "—pokoknya kalian bisa bergandengan tangan, pergi kencan, bahkan berciuman (Hermione tampak ingin muntah di sana) selama waktu yang telah ditentukan. Ketika waktunya habis, yang duluan jatuh cinta kalah."

"Aku tidak mau pura-pura jadi pacarmu!"

"Jangan bilang kau takut jatuh cinta padaku," ejek Draco. "Sudah kubilang kan, tidak ada yang tidak bisa jatuh cinta padaku! Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sudah jatuh cinta… denganku?"

"Tidak!" seru Hermione menyangkal. "Asal kautahu ya, aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta di seumur hidupku!"

Draco mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Dan sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu!" lanjut Hermione.

"Buktikan," kata Draco. Ia bersandar pada sandaran sofa agar lebih rileks ketika menonton Hermione histeris sendiri ketika diberitahu cara bermain _game_ ini. "Aku tahu kok, kau takut jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Yeah, aku bisa membuktikannya," kata Hermione.

Draco nyengir. Ia berpikir, "Gryffindor sebenarnya bukan tempat orang yang berani, tapi orang yang nekat dan mudah terbakar tantangan tanpa pikir panjang!"

Draco berkata, "Baguslah. Kau harus pura-pura jadi kekasihku. Hanya satu bulan, kok."

"Satu bulan… oke, satu bulan!"

Draco berdiri dan menghampiri Hermione. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "_Deal_?"

Hermione mengambil napas panjang, lalu menjabat tangan Draco cepat. "_Deal_!"

Keduanya lalu belari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan masing-masing.

Tujuan Profesor McGonagall untuk menyatukan asrama Gryffindor dengan Slytherin ternyata memang salah besar.

.

"_Good morning_, Hermy," sapa Draco dengan senyuman manisnya.

Hermione sempat merasa ia berada dalam mimpi ketika melihat Draco sedang membuat dua gelas cokelat panas di _pantry_, dan menyapanya dengan nama 'Hermy'. Pakai senyuman, lagi!

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hermione setelah mencubit tangannya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukan mimpi. "Tersambar petir?"

"Kenapa tidak menjawab sapaan dari…" ujar Draco nakal. "Kekasihmu?"

Hermione mendadak merasa lemas. Oh iya, ia mulai ingat. Ternyata _game _konyol ini sudah berlangsung!

"Oke oke," kata Hermione. "_Good morning, _Musang."

Draco menatapnya tajam. Akhirnya Hermione menyerah dan menyapa sekali lagi, _Good morning, Malfoy." _

"Ngapain kau memanggilku dengan nama marga-ku?" tanya Draco. "Panggil aku Draco. Aku kekasihmu, oke?"

"Oke, Draco," ujar Hermione malas. Lalu ia duduk di sofa dan berleyeh-leyeh sebentar di sana. Jam masin menunjukkan pukul enam pagi dan ia baru akan mandi lima belas menit lagi, paling tidak.

Tapi niatnya bermalas-malasan itu diganggu oleh Draco, yang membawakan dua gelas cokelat panas—dengan lebaynya—memakai nampan yang entah ia colong darimana. "Hei, Hermy! Karena aku kekasih yang baik, aku membuatkanmu segelas cokelat panas favoritmu!"

"Yeah, yeah," ujar Hermione. Sebenarnya ia masih ngantuk, dan seperti kebiasaannya, ia tidak ingin berbicara sama sekali ketika masih ngantuk. "_Thanks, _Malfoy."

"Panggil aku Draco," ujar Draco mengingatkan. "Sekarang aku kekasihmu."

"Yeah, terserah kau saja…."

"Hei, aku serius!"

"Iya, iya! Draco!"

Hermione pun menghirup cokelat panasnya sedikit. Ketika meminumya, sejenak ia merasa ragu. Ia berpikir Draco pasti akan memasukkan garam, _vinegar_, atau bahan-bahan 'aneh' lainnya ke dalam cokelat panas tersebut.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Cokelat panas ini normal dan… enak.

"_Say thank you please, Sweetheart_."

Hermione nyaris menyemburkan cokelat panas tersebut ketika mendengar panggilan 'Sweetheart' dari Draco. Untung saja tidak betul menyembur.

"_Thanks_," ujar Hermione singkat.

Tiba-tiba tangan dingin yang pucat menyentuh tangannya. Hermione merasakan dorongan ingin muntah yang sangat kuat dari dalam perutnya.

"Tahu tidak?" ujar Draco dengan wajah serius. "_Hun_, aku serius mencintaimu…"

Hermione langsung menyemburkan cokelat panasnya—tanpa peduli bahwa ia mengotori karpet cokelat yang ia rawat seperti anak sendiri sejak pertama kali mendapatkannya dari Profesor McGonagall—dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Kemudian muntah-muntah di dalam sana.

Draco berteriak, _"Pause _sebentar dari _game_! Granger, kalau hanya aku yang berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta, kau akan kalah, oke? Ingat inti dari _game _ini!"

"…tunggu sampai kutaruh tahi Gwarp di jus labumu, Malfoy!"

.

.

TBC

Mungkin akan berlanjut kalau saya kuat nulis lagi :D maaf, fic Multi-Chap belum sempat dilanjutkan karena… wabah WB menyerang saya _ maaf sekali.

Mind to RnR? Thank you very much! :D


End file.
